


Переулок за Красной стеной

by Bavaria_World



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brother Feels, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Болезнь брата толкает Дариуса на отчаянные шаги.





	1. Chapter 1

Ноксианская шпана называла это место Красной стеной. Шлюхи всех мастей и обоих полов стояли там от заката до рассвета, ожидая клиентов. Здесь они могли свободно торговать телом, не боясь ни закона, ни бандитов. Это был конец слабо освещенной улицы, который упирался в замурованный проход меж домами. Из этого тупика, куда не заглядывало солнце, поступал ноксианской знати самый редкий товар ‒ девственные юноши, девушки и дети.

Дрейвену я сразу, едва мы здесь поселились, строго запретил приближаться и к Стене, и к переулку. Я знал, что страх потерять мое уважение пока ещё силен и удержит его от торговли телом. Забегая вперед могу сказать, что не ошибался.

Спустя месяц деньги, оставшиеся после сдачи родительских вещей в ломбард, закончились. Брать меня на подсобные работы никто не хотел, хоть и выглядел я старше своих лет и был физически развит.

Приходилось перебиваться случайными поручениями и воровством.

 

Вначале осени, истощенный голодом Дрейвен подхватил лихорадку ‒ вещь нередкая в этих краях. Он лежал без памяти, пытаясь вырваться из температурного бреда и постоянно путал меня с отцом.

Я знал эту болезнь и знал, что нужны деньги, чтобы вырвать брата из лап смерти. Счет времени шел на дни.

Тогда мой взгляд и упал на злосчастный тупик за Красной стеной. Мне было четырнадцать ‒ довольно ходовой возраст.

Те, кто хоть раз побывал там, ничего не рассказывали. Девочки возвращались в слезах, а мальчишки… они молчали. Это было последним местом, куда шли за деньгами.

Если бы был другой выход.

 

 

***

‒ Голодная смерть лучше.

Слова девочки вывели меня из сонного оцепенения. В тупике было несколько человек. Никто друг на друга не смотрел и друг с другом не говорил. Трое сидели на перевернутых ящиках из-под фруктов. Наверное, принесли с рыночной помойки.

Она стояла справа от меня. Невысокая, лет тринадцати, с только начавшей намечаться грудью. Белые волосы, белые брови. Воздушное нежное создание. Одета не вызывающе, но явно слишком легко для такого холодного ветра. Я вновь опустил глаза. Усталый, после насыщеного дня, я засыпал.

Послышались шаги. Те, кто сидел на перевернутых ящиках немедленно вскочили. Спасительная полудрема немедленно слетела, стало неуютно. В проулке показался невысокий полный мужчина. В сумерках было не разглядеть толком лица, но, когда он поднял фонарь, чтобы осмотреть нас под тусклым дрожащим светом керосинового пламени, я увидел, что его рот и нос были скрыты плотной повязкой.

Пустые бесчувственные глаза остановились на мне. Липким бесстыдным взглядом он оценивал. Мерзко. Он поманил пальцем. Неслышный вдох облегчения сорвался с губ девочки рядом. Я сглотнул и на негнущихся ногах пошел за мужчиной. Меня начало тошнить.

 

***

Мы остановились в темной подворотне, почти ничем не отличавшейся от переулка, откуда он меня увел.

‒ Спусти… штаны, ‒ его голос оказался невыразительным. Полагаю, он пытался его изменить. Может быть, кто-то из местных.

Он дотронулся до моего члена. Пальцы были ледяными и шершавыми.

‒ Теперь… ‒ он сделал характерный жест рукой.

Я понял, чего от меня хотят. Мужчина опустился передо мной на колени, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что я делал. Его пальцы крепко сжимали мои бедра. Он не убирал лицо, пока я не кончил. Только сейчас я заметил, что держит меня он одной рукой, а вторая у него в штанах.

Лишь в этот момент я осознал, насколько отвратительно происходящее.

Он оставил меня наедине со сгустившейся ночью и несколькими монетами в руке. Едва чужие шаги перестали различаться среди городского шума, я отвернулся к стене и начал блевать. Я не переставал, пока не пошла желчь. Меня колотила дрожь.

Позже, на дне ладони, в неверном отблеске чьих-то окон я различил свой недельный доход. Да, эти несколько монет. Я вспомнил Дрейвена и судорожно зло втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

На врача хватало.


	2. Chapter 2

Время быстро уничтожает эмоции, если не цепляться за них. Уже на следующее утро все казалось жутким видением. Будто произошло не со мной. Лишь темные монеты в тайнике были немыми свидетелями.

Врач запросил за посещение больного здесь двойную цену, но взамен дал кое-какое снадобье, которое приостановило лихорадку. Брат даже нормально поел, впервые за несколько дней. Я был счастлив видеть его таким. Но я знал, что лишь осмотр врача и нормальные лекарства позволят Дрейвену выжить.

Хотя, к вечеру осталась лишь половина тех денег, я не смог заставить себя вновь пойти в переулок в тот же день. Мне кажется, что тогда, на бессознательном уровне возникло четкое понимание, что произошедшее есть яд, который каким-то образом разъедает ту последнюю веру в хорошее, что теплилась в самой глубине души.

Но я не мог потерять брата. Просто не мог.

 

***

На следующий вечер она была там. Они все были. Понурые лица с печатью безысходности. Тишина в переулке наполнена чем-то невыразимым. И это невыразимое роднило нас.

Я улыбнулся ей, получив кивок в ответ. Плечи хрупкой фигурки обнимал легкий старый плащик, правая лямочка платья ‒ наспех небрежно заштопана. Вся она была пронизана каким-то немым страданием, будто, как и мой брат, она была больна.

Я боялся, что тот придет опять, чтобы повторить эти странные вещи. Сегодня я не стал ужинать, чтобы не тратить впустую еду, когда снова потянет блевать от самого себя.

На исходе сумерек, когда тьма вокруг стала непроглядной, начали приходить они. Все ‒ со скрытыми лицами, разные ростом, худые, полные, но одинаково гнилые внутри. Каждый раз мы вскакивали, едва слышали шаги. Каждый раз они осматривали нас этим оценивающим взглядом, который ни с чем не спутаешь и уводили по одному в темноту. Я желал уничтожить каждого из них, но вместо этого лишь слушал удалявшиеся шаги. А потом погружался в оцепенение, полудрему. Лишь бы не чувствовать происходящего.

Ближе к полуночи, девочка тоже ушла. Как на эшафот, с тяжелой рукой своего будущего палача на плече.

Я не могу сейчас вспомнить тех шагов, но каким-то шестым чувством я сознал, что пришли за мной. В переулке появился человек в капюшоне. Он держал лампу так, чтобы черная тень полностью закрывала его лицо. Он поднял руку и указал на меня, почти сразу, не размениваясь взглядами с остальными.

Мы прошли несколько кварталов, прежде чем выйти на задворки благополучного района. Он заговорил негромко:

‒ Слушай внимательно и делай как я говорю. Ты понял?

Я собирался кивнуть, но осознал, что он не увидит этого. Пришлось сказать:

‒ Да.

‒ Для тебя я «господин». Человек, к которому ты попадешь, очень богат и влиятелен, не смей его ослушаться.

Он сделал паузу. Пришлось вновь подтвердить голосом.

‒ Сначала я отведу тебя в ванную, чтоб ты помылся и подготовился. Не пытайся ничего украсть.

‒ Я ничего не ураду, господин.

‒ Тебе дадут халат после мытья. Халат забирать тоже нельзя, понял?

‒ Понял, господин.

Мы остановились у черного хода богатого большого дома.

‒ Не смей плакать, кричать, поднимать шум или противиться.

‒ Не посмею... господин.

Он поднес лампу к моему лицу, ища признаки лжи. Видимо, тон голоса не оказался достаточно подобострастным. Он покачал головой, вздохнул, и мы вошли внутрь.

 

***

Я сидел на мягкой большой кровати одетый в халат не по размеру. Я удерживал себя от сна постоянным напоминанием о том, что должно произойти. Ледяное безразличие полностью затопило меня.

Вскоре я услышал тяжелые шаги, не принадлежавшие слуге. Я сглотнул, впадая в нервное волнение.

Дверь отворилась, впуская высокого человека в белой рубашке и темных штанах. У него была плотная короткая борода с усами, волосы, зачесанные назад и затянутые лентой. В свете свечей они казались медными. Он не был похож на тех, кого я видел сегодня, он выглядел как воин. Но он был таким же гнилым внутри.

Мужчина гасил свечи по одной, покуда я безразлично наблюдал за этим. Ничего больше не осталось внутри. Он приказал не закрывать глаза надолго и не бояться. Я кивнул. Он спросил мое имя. Я хотел солгать, но не смог ничего придумать.

‒ Дариус… ‒ Задумчиво повторил мужчина своим тихим голосом. ‒ Сними халат. Медленно.

Я сделал как было сказано, наблюдая, как расширяются ещё больше зрачки зеленых глаз. Он провел рукой по моему животу, остановившись на лобке, где появились уже редкие темные волосы.

Он сделал это дважды за ночь.

Он не причинил вреда сверх того, что должно было случиться, не требовал взаимного удовольствия. Этот человек будто понимал, что совершает со мной нечто противоестественное, насильственное. Но при этом он продолжал это делать.

После меня лишь слегка тошнило. Но стыдно не было. Сжимая в кулаке несколько золотых монет, которые обеспечивали не только визит врача и лекарства, но и неделю сытой жизни, я шел домой осторожной походкой больного острым геморроем старика и надеялся, что все закончилось.

Закончилось, несмотря на то, что слуга, который проводил меня до спуска в трущобы, безразличным тоном сказал, что хозяин желает видеть меня через три дня, прийти я могу на это место, ближе к полуночи.

Я верил, что не приду больше никогда, ни сюда, ни в злосчастный переулок.


	3. Chapter 3

Дрейвен пошел на поправку сразу же. Счастье, которое я испытал от этого, яркой занавесью скрыло пережитое за последние дни.

Я солгал о том, что врач, который приходил к нам, сделал все задаром, потому что знал нашего отца. Брат не поверил, но распрашивать не стал.

Все три дня я возвращался мыслями к тому, что сказал мне слуга и к деньгам, которые получил. Я прекрасно осознавал, что происходит у меня в голове.

В спешке я пытался найти работу, трижды мне отказали, один раз спустили собаку, которая оказалась прекрасным добродушным существом, падким на жареную курицу. В глубине души я понимал, что это лишь жалкие судороги утопающего, в надежде оправдать то, что я собираюсь сделать.

Я стоял на том месте в назначенное время.

Я был в той комнате спустя пять минут ходьбы и полчаса водных процедур.

Я впервые кончил в постели с мужчиной этой ночью.

Когда я неспешно возвращался домой, ежась от предрассветного холода, я больше не питал никаких иллюзий относительно самого себя. Все стало предельно ясно. На душе полегчало.

Слуга не проводил меня на этот раз. Старик всучил мне бумагу, что-то вроде рекомендации, которую явно написал сам, но печать взял хозяйскую. «Найди себе хорошее место и никогда не возвращайся в переулок.» ‒ проскрипел он.

Третьей встречи не будет.

Наконец, этот ужас закончился.

 

***

‒ Дариус, отцовские часы!

Я проследил взглядом место за окном ломбарда, куда указывал Дрейвен. Действительно, они лежали там, на витрине, блестя позолоченным боком.

‒ Может, выкупим?

Они притягивали взгляд. Из воспоминаний всплыл момент, как отец учил меня читать время. Мне было десять. Его пальцы скользили по циферблату, он был терпелив и дотошен. Я был туп и отвлекался.

Целую жизнь назад.

После того, что произошло, я не имел права касаться этой вещи. Потому, отрицательно кивнув, я солгал:

‒ У нас нет денег.

Дрейвен недовольно засопел. Он явно что-то задумал.

 

***

Вечером, я уже разбирал наши вещи на новом месте. Брат, закатив глаза, следил за мной. Я достал старую рубашку с самого дна сумки. Из внешнего её кармашка выскользнули, взмахнув кожаным ремешком, отцовские часы, упав прямо в кучу разложенной одежды. Я с удивлением поднял глаза на брата. Тот спокойно наблюдал, затем улыбнулся во все зубы и сказал:

‒ Вот они где!

‒ Почему ты украл их?

‒ Почему бы и нет?

Он с вызовом смотрел на меня. «Выкуси!» ‒ читал я в блестящих глазах. Но что-то ещё крылось там, в глубине зрачков. Я поднялся на ноги, медленно пересек комнату и положил часы в стенной тайник. Обернулся, сжал кулаки и спокойно посмотрел на Дрейвена:

‒ Говори.

На секунду повисла тишина. Как перед громом.

‒ Я знаю, что ты ходил в переулок, ‒ слова ошпаривали, будто брызги кипятка. ‒ Я знаю, что ты делал там.

Я смотрел на брата, чувствуя, как пол плывет под ногами.

‒ Значит так ты про меня думаешь?! ‒ Дрейвен был в ярости. ‒ Что я отвернусь? Предам? После всего что ты сделал?! Дариус!

Он пересек комнату и сжал мои плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Я не смел их поднять. Сердце бешено колотилось.

‒ Я слышал однажды… Рассказы о том, что творят эти люди… ‒ голос его стал совершенно тих и задрожал. ‒ Ужасные вещи. Ты прошел через бездну, Дариус. Ради меня.

Я, наконец, посмотрел на брата, будто впервые увидев со дня смерти матери. И от понимания, разлитого в этих почти детских глазах, всё то насилие, которое я учинил над собой, развернулось единым полотном в памяти. Грудь разорвало от боли.

Я заплакал.

Дрейвен обнял меня:

‒ Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю, Дариус. Но прошу… Больше никогда так не делай.

Я закрыл воспаленные глаза:

‒ Хорошо, брат.


End file.
